


Not Trying to Look Alone

by LittleMissAnon



Series: Me Without You [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Bellamy Blake Loves Clarke Griffin, Bellamy is a mush again, Clarke Griffin Loves Pancakes, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnon/pseuds/LittleMissAnon
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy move Clarke into Bellamy's apartment. Bellamy gets some weird looks, Clarke gets some pancakes.





	Not Trying to Look Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is yet again based of a line from the song Me Without You by Havelin. I obviously have no rights to that, or to The 100. Have a great day!

"Come on Clarke, where are you?" Bellamy muttered to himself, waiting awkwardly outside his apartment building. Clarke was moving into Bellamy's apartment today, but she must have gotten lost, because Bellamy had been standing outside, like he promised, for at least thirty minutes. He had driven up from her old place an hour prior, and had moved the boxes he brought with him into her new room. Bellamy's teacher job payed nicely, so he was in a pretty good neighborhood, but that didn't stop the odd looks he was getting from people walking past.

First, it was a mom with a stroller containing a new looking baby. To his credit, Bellamy did try to smile at her, but she just gave him a dirty look before hurrying past. Shortly after that, an older woman had passed. Bellamy wished her a nice day.

"Oh honey, you're so sweet! Do you have a friend to play with? You look lonely."

Then, a gaggle of teenage boys walked by. "Oh-ho! Look at the loner!" A taller kid commented while the others laughed.

After that, Bellamy tried to train his face to his phone, to avoid more comments about being alone.

* * *

When Clarke finally showed up, Bellamy was so happy he could kiss her. She on the other hand, was not so cheerful.

"Dammit- Bell- Ugh! Help me with these boxes will you? Half of them fell on me, and now I'm somewhat stuck."

"'Course Princess." Bellamy jogged over to assist. Together, they freed Clarke from the boxes, and began to carry them upstairs. Sadly, this was not before the old woman from earlier walked by again.

"Oh sweetie, is this your girlfriend? Thank goodness! You looked so sad!" Clarke had to run inside to keep from laughing in front of her. He just shook his head and followed after his new roomate.

"Same old Bellamy, making friends with random old ladies on the street." Clarke said with a chuckle.

"Hey! I wouldn't have had to make friends if it didn't take you forever to get here. Seriously, how many wrong turns did you take?" She shoved him playfully, and he smiled.

* * *

When all the boxes were unpacked, and Bellamy and Clarke's shirts were soaked through with sweat, they finally decided to take a break.

"Want to shower, then head out for a bite to eat?" Bellamy asked.

"Sure." She said simply. Bellamy's wet shirt showed his muscular figure well she decided. 

He could feel her eyes on her as he left the room.

* * *

"So," Clarke started through a mouthful of diner pancakes, "how's here been? Job, friends, girlfriend?" Her nose scrunched as she finished the sentence, shoveling more pancake into her mouth.

"Job's good, so are the friends. No girlfriend at the moment, although I have no clue why not. I mean, really, have you seen me shirtless?" Clarke chocked on her pancake.

"Whoa, hey, breath. It's just a joke, and not even a funny one at that." She shoved more pancake into her mouth, still recovering from her spluttering. "Who even gets pancakes for dinner?"

"Me, and they're delicious Bell. Really, you should try some." He shook his head smiling as he snatched a bite with his fork. "Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand. I'll get the bill."

"Not a chance Clarke. This one's on me." She slumped dejectedly.

"Fine." 

"Thanks Princess." Bellamy kissed her on the cheek before heading up to the register.


End file.
